User blog:LawOfTheSeas/Ending the Franchise
Alright. I saw the other blog post entitled 'Who thinks that they should make a third one?' Very interesting blog post, but what was really interesting was the comments section. This was the first time where I had heard that Dean Deblois is actually thinking of making a third one. But what I found more interesting was what he said about it, and what lots of people were quoting from when they theorised how it would end. The fact that Dean Deblois said that he wanted to end the franchisee with how the books started; these words, 'There were dragons when I was a boy.' These are seven very powerful words, and when they come up, I have no doubt that it will make some of the best of us tear up. Now, I may just seem like a crazy fan who does not want the franchise too end on such a low note, but seriously, we will have had (if it does come out in 2016) nearly six whole years of seeing how Vikings and Dragons have bonded in the franchise. (Yes, I get that the books are ending also, but the whole dynamics change in the franchise in a way which has never been seen before.) Now, in the books, Toothless will suffer from a bit of loneliness, and so will Hiccup. However, film Toothless is not so lucky. Unless Hiccup reinvents his automatic tailfin, there is no way that Toothless can go into life as an ordinary dragon. And we know from Gift of the Night Fury that Toothless will never let that reinvention happen. So, we are left with only one choice - kill off a major character. It pains me to say it, but that is the only way that Deblois will be able to pull off Toothless getting separated from Hiccup. And seriously, they ain't gonna kill off Hiccup, because he needs to tell the story. Gong! Death threats for Toothless. I know some of you may disagree, but I do not feel as emotionally attached to Hiccup as I do to Toothless. He's cute, emotionally complex, and I actually think that to many humans, he is more similar to them than Hiccup. We can possibly all understand part of his story, or at least appreciate it - misunderstanding, then misfortune, leading to becoming reliant on another person, then befriending that person, and then not wanting to leave them, for they have become so emotionally attached to you. This is how Toothless is - not just another dragon, he is maybe one of the more human characters in the franchise, not in terms of physical appearance, but in emotional stimulation. And so, for the third movie. Hiccup and Toothless saying their goodbyes - permanently - is going to tug at the heart strings greatly. If it is pulled off well, it could become a moment oft remembered in cinematic history. But do we seriously want that? Even if you don't like Toothless, you can surely appreciate that Snotlout and Hookfang's complex and rocky relationship will be hard to break apart without tearing up. Same with Astrid and Stormfly, the twins, Barf and Belch, and who, may I ask, if looking forward to seeing Fishlegs and Meatlout having to part ways? I am seriously tearing up thinking about all of that. Maybe it is also that I have reached the emotional part of Jónsi's 'Sticks and Stone', but still... (Yes, I am addicted. Problem?) As well as this, at least Snotlout and the Twins had physical prowess and violence on their sides respectively. Astrid, less so. But Fishlegs and Hiccup? What will they do with their lives? The Dragon Trainer cannot train dragons, and the one who reads about them will have to burn all of his books. The tearing sound of paper from book will be enough to get the most hard-hearted cinema-goer softly sobbing in his seat. And the worst thing? They are so bad at other things, that they will never be able to do anything better. My point is this - do we really want to be viciously torn away from the most loveable characters in the whole world of HTTYD? How To Train Your Yaks,-Sheep-and-other-assorted-farm-animals does not sound half so appealing. Why is it called How To Train Your Dragon? THE DRAGONS! Please tell me that I am not alone in thinking that this will be terrible. Because even as many fanfictions are made bringing Toothless and Hiccup back together, it will not, and I mean WILL NOT be the same. Yes, I may be over-dramatising slightly. I may be like a soapbox person saying, 'The end is nigh!' I may be a romantic at heart. But I ask you the question again - who actually does want to see the two main and pivotal characters in the whole universe, as well as thousands of others, ripped away from what had made them so unique. Yes, I understand that it is just a story. Yes, I understand that life will go on after they say their goodbyes. But who can raise a hand truthfully, and say without a shadow of doubt, that after the dragons have all left, and Berk goes back to its old ways of quietly fishing, yak farming and making small armaments, going back to before they even knew about dragons, going where this world has never gone before, back before they arrived, that they will not shed at least one tear? Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts